


New Beginnings

by Aimee94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Kouga, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, demons call omegas bitches (not derogatively, just how they are called)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee94/pseuds/Aimee94
Summary: After being alone for 150 years, InuYasha is suddenly being stalked by all kind of demons, bothering the hell out of the hanyou.   Confused as hell, and cranky to boost, the Inu finds out he's an Omega... not that he understands what that is at first. (Courting…? And what the fuck is he talking about, Omega? Alpha? What…?)Sesshoumaru finally gives his little brother The Talk, and InuYasha thinks Kouga is hot... kind of...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don't know how this happened... I should be studying, but this wouldn't let me alone, so I had to get it out of my head... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> PD.: I don't have a Beta, so please forgive any mistake you see (but kindly point them out to me, please :P)

Dawn found the hanyou sitting on a tree branch, lost in thought. That day, it was the 150th anniversary of the last battle, when they killed Naraku, and the moment when the group of friends separated. Kagome got back to her time and married Hojo after understanding that she wouldn’t be anything more than a friend to InuYasha; Sango and Miroku got married and went off to rebuild Sango’s village, now a well-known Yokai-exterminator village; and little Shippo went off with a pack of Kitsunes to learn about his clan. He kept contact with his friends until they died, except with the little fox, whom he hadn’t seen since he left with the other foxes. But none of this was in the hanyou’s mind, what he was thinking about was about a conversation he had with his brother the night before…

 

_Flashback_

It’s been a couple of days since he noted that the way yokais treated him had changed. Now, instead of attacking him like always, they were treating him like a bitch, and not just that, they were treating him like they were courting him or something like that. Even so, that estrange behavior didn’t stop the hanyou for beating the crap out of them, he wouldn’t let them humiliate him like that. He also heard the most powerful ones say something about his smell before he managed to kill them. That’s what angered him more, how dare those assholes tell him that he smelled like a bitch?

 

So he was running through his woods, letting of some steam, when the young demon dog smelled something, or rather someone, familiar and decided to follow the smell just to find that stupid Kouga. He’s changed very little in this 150 years, the only difference he could see was that he looked a bit older, more like a young adult than a teenager, unlike the hanyou, who still looked quite young. Which was weird, he always thought that full demons aged slower than half breeds.

 

“Hey mutt-face” smirked Kouga “it’s been a while, eh?” Indeed, a long while. They hadn’t seen each other since the last battle against Naraku, when Kouga avenged his clan.

 

“What are you doing in my woods, wolf-cub?!” He growled, not in the mood for Kouga’s antics’ at the moment.

 

“Not a cub, little puppy, and anyway it’s none of your business mutt-face” he smirked again. “But if you want to know that much, I’ll let you know that I smelled something interesting while I was running to my den, and when I noticed that smell guided me to your woods I decided to see what it was, but…” he smirked again, and it was starting to irritate him. “Ha, I never even imagine that you of all demons will be an omega” He finished, a weird expression on his face that InuYasha couldn’t understand, and started getting closer to him, slowly, staring at the hanyou and making him tremble for some reason he couldn’t understand.

 

“E-excuse me?!” He yelped while walking backwards, trying to put some space between them. For some reason he couldn’t understand, Kouga’s eyes were intimidating him. “What do you mean with _omega_?” He asked, remembering what the wolf demon called him, not understanding that term, and at that moment Sesshoumaru appeared. So concentrated in Kouga, InuYahsa didn’t hear nor smell him approaching them.

 

“Go away, Okami” said calmly his half-brother, making Kouga growl in warning. That really surprised him, Kouga never dared to confront Sesshoumaru before; and his brother, even when they no longer fought each other and managed to maintain a somewhat civil relationship, have never interfered in his fights before. But now he wasn’t so sure Kouga wanted to fight, at least not with him.

 

“You can’t interrupt a courting!” growled the wolf demon. Sesshoumaru growled back, dominating Kouga and making him back off with just that.

 

“As the Inu clan’s Alpha, I have every right to interfere in my younger, _Omega_ brother, more so if said brother is not considered an adult yet” said Sesshoumaru, as cold as ever, managing to make Kouga leave after he looked at InuYasha one last time, and confusing him even more ( _Courting…? And what the fuck is he talking about, Omega? Alpha? What…?)_

After a few silent minutes, Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, and with a commanding voice he ordered the younger Inu to follow him. Usually, that would have bothered him, but since apparently he was deep into troubles he couldn’t even understand, InuYasha decided to follow him and see if Sesshoumaru would at least explain what the fuck was happening.

 

They walked through my woods for a while until he finally stopped and sat on a big rock conveniently placed in the middle of the woods. Sesshoumaru motioned for InuYasha to go and sit with him, so he went, not feeling up to fighting his older brother ordering him around (at least not until he explained what was happening to him). Knowing the demon Lord, InuYasha thought he would have to wait for him to start talking, but was surprised when the older one started talking the moment he sat with him.

 

“I never imagined you would be an Omega” He said, just as Kouga had said, his usual indifferent tone making him sound as if nothing different was happening. That only angered the hanyou more, InuYasha wanted him to explain what an _Omega_ was. He didn’t want him to repeat what Kouga said.

 

“And just what the fuck is an _Omega_ , huh?” He asked, trying to stay as calm as he could, but if the young Inu didn’t get the answers he wanted, he wouldn’t stay calm for long. Sesshoumaru just sighed and looked at the sky, but after a few seconds he started talking again.

 

“I suppose is only natural you know nothing of this, after all, you were raised by your human mother and then you grew up mostly alone, if you don’t count Myoga. You didn’t have anyone to explain this to you, and that is partly my fault, I guess…” He said, which surprised InuYasha, since his older brother never admitted he had done wrong before. “Well, let me explain. Demons have a primary sex, which is being female or male, but we also have a secondary sex.” He said, looking at the hanyou.

 

“That secondary sex classify demons: Alphas are stronger, more powerful and they are the ones to father pups, regardless of their primary sex. They are the clan leaders, like Kouga and me. We are very possessive of our Omegas, mates or family members, it doesn’t matter.

And then, there are the Omegas, they are the carriers, they gestate the pups, that’s what you are becoming now…” He said, but before InuYasha could interrupt him, he began talking again.

“Omegas don’t necessarily have to be weaker than other demons, but their inner demon won’t settle for a weaker Alpha, so their mate would always be as powerful or more than the Omega is, because they are vulnerable while pregnant and will need protection until after they have recovered from birth.” InuYasha was stunned, Sesshoumaru kept talking and he listened, but the hanyou couldn’t comprehend what he was saying… That he could gestate a pup… what?

 

“Betas, on the other side, are mostly children, or those who are infertile, that’s what you were until you started maturing. Almost every half-breed is a Beta, since usually they cannot have pups, that’s part of the reason no one, myself included, ever bothered to explain anything to you. Everyone just assumed you would stay as a Beta”

 

“Then why…?”

 

“Why are you an Omega? Well, while it is true that most half-breed are sterile, some mature into omegas. Those are very rare, and very fertile. It’s every alpha’s desire to get a half-breed Omega mate, but since they are so rare, very few manage it”

 

“But you pure demons hate us half-breeds!” He exclaimed. “Why would you want us for a mate, wouldn’t you’ll only have half-breed pups you will hate, what’s the point of that?” He asked, truly confused and very upset at the thought of demons fathering pups only to reject them for their mixed blood.

 

“That’s the thing, though. No one knows why, but for some reason those omegas only have pure-blooded pups, with traits of the clan their parents are from. There is no mixed blood, only demon pups. The pups take after one of their parents, and grow with the best characteristics of either clan. That’s why they are the perfect mates, because they will give their alphas the strongest pup, without the worries of mixing their blood with an incompatible clan”

 

Well, that was a relieve, at least they wouldn’t reject their pups, but something he said bothered the now revealed Omega. “Their Alphas?” He asked, sure his brother said that wrong.

 

“Yes, those Omegas usually take more than one mate. Usually two, but it depends on each Omega”

 

“WHAT?!” Two or more mates?!!!

 

“There’s no need to shout InuYasha, you’ll be the one to choose your mates, and nothing will happen without the Omega’s consent. You don’t have to mate on your first heat, most Omegas wait until their third or fourth heat before they choose their first mate.” Explained Sesshoumaru. “From your scent, your pre-heat’s been going on for at least a month. Your body’s been preparing for it, and you’re now emitting a scent that signifies your heat is about to begin in the next few days. It will go on for a week if you don’t find a mate, but if you do, it will only last three days, or until you get pregnant, whatever happens first. Most Omegas have a cycle of three to four heats a year, but a few only get two heats a year, and others get as many as six. It depends on the Omega, so until the first year pass, you won’t know for sure how your cycle will be.”

 

InuYasha gulped when he heard that. On one hand, he was glad that he would be able to control whatever happens during his heat. But on the other, he didn’t know how to feel at the thought of having mates, of being pregnant. Most of his live was spent alone, on the run, fighting for survival… and while he welcomed the idea of having a family, he was also scared of losing it, of his future mates dying on him or abandoning him and their future pups, or of him dying and leaving his pups alone and defenseless, like he was when his mother died…

 

“Everything points to you being a healthy Omega maturing into adulthood, but I find it quite rare that it’s happening at this time” Sesshoumaru, oblivious to his brother’s worries, continued talking to him. “I’ve heard of late blooming Omegas, but you’re over 100 years late…” he muttered.

 

“What do you mean, late?” Asked InuYasha, a bit worried. “You think there’s something wrong with me?”

 

“I don’t think so, no…” Answered his brother. “But I have a theory that may explain your late development. I think that, when that Miko sealed you into that sacred tree for 50 years, your body’s maturing went into stasis. You didn’t age while you were trapped, and even after you were released you were still in contact to that Miko and her reincarnation. For many decades you stayed the same, so your body must be younger than your actual age, thus it didn’t reach maturity until now.” It made sense, InuYasha had noticed that while other demons, like his brother and most recently Kouga, had matured and aged, he hasn’t changed much in all those years after waking up.

 

“So I’m actually a pup, great…” grumbled InuYasha. “That’s what you meant when you scared Kouga off!” Exclaimed the young Inu, now understanding what happened earlier.

 

“You are correct. While under normal circumstances it’s not proper to interrupt a courting, as clan Alpha it’s my duty to protect you until you are of age. I’m sure the wolf didn’t think this was your first heat, given your age, he must have assumed you’d had heats before and wanted to gain your favor so you’ll choose him” Said Sesshoumaru, noticing that the hanyou was blushing. “He will be a fine mate for you, Okamis and Inus are quite compatible, and he’s a strong, honorable Alpha. He only has to wait until your next heat to mate, should you choose him, but he may start the courting as soon as this heat finishes”

 

“W-what??!! K-kouga as my mate?!” Asked InuYasha, blushing furiously. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, he knew Kouga was strong and honorable, great clan leader too, and handsome to boost ( _Wait, what? Since when did he think the wolf was handsome…?_ ), and after Kagome left they hadn’t had a reason to fight on the few occasions they saw each other… he just, never stopped to think about that, but now that he did, he found he wouldn’t mind being courted by him. But he wouldn’t go easy on that mangy wolf!

 

“Hmmm…” The demon Lord smirked, knowing that his little brother was attracted to the young wolf. He suspected it earlier, when InuYasha didn’t start a fight when the wolf approached him, as he did with the other yokai. “In any case, all that would have to wait until after your heat. Omegas are too inexperienced to be able to truly consent during their first heat, so they spent it surrounded by family. After that, they may accept or reject any courting, and in three to four months, when they get their second heat they may mate if they want, or keep courting and wait for another heat. So, come morning, we’ll go to my palace and I’ll show you your rooms. You’ll spend your first heat safe, and after that you may come back to your Woods and do as you please little brother.”

 

_End of Flashback_

They spent the night talking, Sesshoumaru explaining about a part of his demon heritage he wasn’t aware of, and offering a place to stay to keep him safe during his first heat. After that, they rested for a couple of hours, InuYasha climbing a tree to sleep on a branch as he was used to do, while his older brother leaned against said tree and closed his eyes.

 

“Come down, InuYasha. We need to go now.” Said the demon Lord, already starting to walk in the direction of the Inu clan’s palace. The hanyou quickly jumped down and followed his brother, a bit apprehensive of his future, but also hopeful in a way he hasn’t been for a while. Surely, it will be alright.


	2. Of Heats And Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with the second chapter. 
> 
> I must confess, I've NEVER written anything remotely smutty in my life O.o I know I've read worse, but it's not the same... I'm kind of embarrassed... and I think it's not even that smutty in the first place, lol... 
> 
> In any case! Here's the chapter :P Thanks for all the comments and Kudos :D Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like it :)

They arrived to Sesshoumaru’s palace after a few hours, the demon Lord instructing every Beta servant he had to prepare InuYasha’s rooms, and appointing Jaken as his primarily caretaker.

 

“Jaken will cater to your needs during your stay, little brother. All Alphas have been ordered to stay away from this wing, so you’ll be safe in here. I’ll retire to my rooms now, don’t hesitate to call for me if you need” Said his older brother, then turning around to look at his servant. “Jaken…”

 

“Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?” Stammered the short demon.

 

“Take care of him…” He said with a glare before turning around and disappearing behind closing doors.

 

“Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!” Exclaimed the short demon, bowing repeatedly. When the Lord was out of sight he turned to InuYasha and grumbled. “I can’t believe I have to take care of this mutt now…”

 

“Hey! Who are you calling mutt?!” Growled InuYasha. By now he knew Jaken’s grumblings were mostly an act, after all he took good care of Rin in the past, even with all his complaining. But he wouldn’t let the old demon insult him.

 

“Hnn, come on half-breed, I’ll show you to your rooms. Your heat is about to begin and Lord Sesshoumaru will skin me alive if you are roaming the halls mid-heat. Good to know you’re not a complete disgrace to the Inu clan, at least. An Omega hanyou will give birth to strong heirs, if they take after your Inu blood.” Said the old demon while guiding InuYasha.

 

“Heirs? I thought Sesshoumaru’s pups will be the heirs, not mine” He said, opting for ignoring the rest of Jaken’s comments… for now at least, if he kept insulting the young Inu he would have to beat some sense into the old frog. And look at that, maybe he was really becoming an adult. He wouldn’t have hesitated to react violently in the past at any perceived insult. Besides, he was kind of curious about the line of succession.  

 

“Hnn… You’re both the sons of Inu Taisho, so both could provide heirs for the clan. Well, now you can, being an Omega and all. No dirty hanyou will lead this clan, but luckily your spawns will be full-blooded demons. ( _Yep, I’m THIS close to killing the old fart…_ ) It’s not my place to presume, but as Lord Sesshoumaru hasn’t taken a mate yet, I believe he has no intention of finding one. He’ll probably take your pups as protegees, when they are old enough, and train them, teach them the clan ways. I suspect he will also start teaching you after your heat passes, as you’ll be considered an adult by demon laws, and you need to know about your clan before you start courting.”

 

“My clan, huh?” Asked InuYasha, bitterly. Even if his relationship with his brother has improved over the years, his brother never invited him to his palace before, and he was never approached by another Inu demon before. He will welcome the lessons, to satisfy his curiosity about his father’s clan and their rules and customs, and to make sure his future pups will be accepted here, if they are born as Inus. But he didn’t think he will ever consider himself to be part of this clan, not after being rejected all his life. His pups will be treated as full members, as heirs, but InuYasha’s clan will be the one his future mate came from. At least they never treated him like trash before.

 

“Here we are” Said Jaken, not hearing InuYasha’s question, or deciding to ignore it. He pointed to the slide doors before opening them, showing a big room. Lushly decorated and with a big window that showed the mountains. In the middle of the room there was a big, fluffy looking futon, with many fat pillows and expensive looking furs; a folding screen was besides it, the picture of trees obscuring the view of the futon from the door, providing some privacy. Off to the right corner, close to the door, there was a low table, filled with all kinds of food and drinks. On the left, there was a closed door, and next to it there was a big wardrobe full of clothes. Jaken was taking something silver out. “Put this clothes on, they’re softer than what you’re using and will be more comfortable for you. Behind that door is your private onsen. I’ll personally make sure that your table is always filled. Now go take a bath, you stink!” Yelled Jaken, giving him the soft clothes before getting out and closing the sliding door firmly.

 

InuYasha stood by the door, clutching the soft, silver clothes and still staring into the big, fancy room. After a while, he decided he actually wanted to take a bath, his red clothes felt rough against his skin, leaving an itchy feeling. So, he went to explore his onsen, sliding the door open to find a natural pool of steaming water, carved by years of flowing water into the rock on the floor. The room only had 3 walls, in the back it opened to the mountains, offering quite a beautiful view (he would be worried about that, if he couldn’t feel the powerful barrier that surrounded the place, so he knew no one could get in). To the side, closer to the door, there was a low wooden table with a stool, and wooden bucket with a wooden ladle inside. On top of the table, there was a little basket full of towels, little bottles filled with oils and bathing supplies, and something large made of polished marble.

 

Putting the bundle of clothes on the table, InuYasha got closer to inspect the contents of the basket. The towels were pure white and looked soft, and the oils all smelled pleasant to him, but his interest was on the unidentified object. He grabbed it, pulling it out to better inspect it, blushing furiously when the phallic shaped object was in his hands, instantly knowing the purpose of said object: it was an Omega toy, made of polished marble. His brother told him about those when he was talking about heats, so he could identify it now. He put it back down, deciding to think about it later and take his bath. He undressed, folding his clothes and placing them on the table, he went to fill the bucket with some water and quickly scrubbed himself down, before getting into the hot water to soak for a while.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

He was feeling hot, his skin tingling and sensitive. InuYasha opened his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them, and looked around. He was still inside his onsen, but he must have fallen asleep while soaking in the steaming water because it was darker now. For some reason, he had an urge to burrow himself into the pile of furs he saw earlier, so he got out of the water and dried down. He picked the bundle of silver clothes and unfolded them, noticing that they looked like a fancy robe. Without giving it much thought, he put it on but didn’t close it, just letting it hang over his shoulders, and grabbed the toy again before going back to his room. He went directly to his futon and dropped the toy in the middle before kneeling down and starting to arrange the furs to his liking. After it was perfect, he lied down and let out a quiet purr, rubbing himself against his newly made nest, scenting it. He was feeling quite comfortable surrounded by warm, soft furs, and for a while it was enough for him, making him relax into a light sleep. But a couple of hours he woke up again, trashing around in his futon, restless and feeling like something was missing.

 

“Hnnn…” He liked how the robe and the furs rubbed against his skin when he moved, but it wasn’t enough. He ran his hands over his chest, his left stopping to circle a finger around his nipple, rubbing and pulling at it before going for the other. His right hand went lower, caressing his skin, down to his thighs, before going up to tease his fingers over the length of his member. “Oh…” He sighed, this felt good, the fire inside of him burning pleasantly, but it still wasn’t enough. Licking his lips, InuYasha took himself in his hand, stroking himself slowly, moaning at the feeling. It felt nice, touching himself like that, but the burning was urging him on, he wanted more. Speeding up, he let his other hand go down, down, to that place he never thought about touching before, but now was throbbing with need.

 

“Ah…!” He ran a finger over his opening, he was so wet down there, his finger gliding with ease over his more private part. Panting with need, he started rubbing himself there, his finger catching on the downstroke making him arc his back with a whine, but he just pushed more until it was completely inside him, filling him up. “Nnng…” This was what he needed to satisfy that burning need inside him. He started pumping his finger in and out, moaning at the glorious feeling, but it wasn’t big enough so he quickly added another finger, and then another, and then another, pushing up until he was riding four of his fingers and trembling with the effort and the pleasure it gave him. He was almost delirious with pleasure, sobbing and moaning, and then his fingers brushed something that made him see white and whine loudly. He trashed around, wave after wave of intense pleasure running through his body until he tensed, his body going rigid, making him clamp around his fingers and his member jerked, painting his fingers white. After a minute he slumped down, panting hard.

 

He got his fingers out, feeling the fire inside him burning again. He didn’t want to feel empty, but he needed more than his fingers in there, something bigger, that could reach deeper. Splaying out in the futon he felt the toy next to him, forgotten until now. It was long, and wider than his four fingers, and right now exactly what he needed. He grabbed it and placed the tip to his entrance, rubbing it against his slick first and closed his eyes. “Hmmm…” It wasn’t an Alpha, but it would make do for now. Maybe on his next heat he would get some help from a strong, handsome Alpha. Maybe it would be a wolf, with long, black hair and blue eyes. “Kouga…” he moaned, pushing the tip in. He ran his other hand up to his chest, imagining it was the wolf prince that was touching him, making him feel good. “Kougaaaa!” He whined, pushing the toy all the way in, until it was touching that place inside him that made him see white. “Oooooohhh!” He didn’t move for a second, adjusting to the size of the toy. Then he started moving it, in and out, gaining speed and reaching places he couldn’t before with his fingers. “AH! Kouga… Kouga, please!” He sobbed, going for harder thrusts, hitting that place again and again, making himself go wild, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Nnnnnnnnnnngg!” He keened, going tense again and pushing the toy as deep as it could go, pushing it against that incredible place inside of him and letting it right there. This time, when he came down from his high, he didn’t remove the toy from inside him, loving the feeling of being full. Content, and sated for now, he fell asleep. His body would rest for a couple of hours before the fire inside him burned with need again.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The heat continued that way for the rest of the week, InuYasha using his toy to pleasure himself, thinking of Kouga to make himself come. Then falling asleep for a couple of hours, waking up feeling more like himself and using that time to eat and drink something before his need demanded his attention again. He was mortified that he fantasized about Kouga during his whole heat, but he supposed it was the wolf fault for accosting him on his woods that day, so he didn’t think much about it.

 

After it finished, InuYasha took a long, relaxing bath before eating his fill for the first time in a whole week. After that, he got dressed in his usual red clothes and went out of his rooms to go find his brother. He knew he was supposed to start his lessons in clan customs and etiquette, but after a week inside his rooms he was feeling a bit stir crazy, and he missed his woods. He would ask him if he could come to the palace for lessons once or twice a week, but he didn’t want to live here, he preferred to live closer to the nature and not in this fancy room, it made him uncomfortable. With that in mind, he went on to track Sesshoumaru down. The sooner he found him, the sooner he could get out of here.

 

He found his brother in his private rooms, alone and going through some scrolls. He had so escape Jaken a couple of times before he reached the rooms, the old frog bothering him about wearing proper clothes for someone of ‘his station’. InuYasha wasn’t going to go around wearing the ridiculous silver kimonos he saw in that closet, he was no fragile little princess. Besides, his Fire-Rat robes were appropriate enough for now, especially if he went back to his Woods as he intended to do.

 

“I see your heat has passed, Otouto.” Said Sesshoumaru, looking at him. “Come, we have much to talk about”

 

InuYasha entered the room, sliding the door close behind him, and approached his older brother. He sat in front of him, the low table full of scrolls between them.

 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I want to go back to my Woods. Thanks for helping me during my heat, but I can’t stay here for much longer. I’ll kill Jaken if I do” Grumbled the Hanyou.

 

“Hmmm… You know if you kill him I only have to use my Tenseiga to revive him, so I don’t see what’s the problem InuYasha” Deadpanned the older Inu, making the younger one glare at him.

 

“You know what I’m talking about, Sesshourmaru! I can’t stay here, this fancy place is smothering me!” Growled the Omega, not amused by his brother’s comment.

 

“I am aware of that, Otouto. I always knew you’ll choose to go back out right after your heat, so I won’t keep you here if you don’t want to stay. However, there’s the problem of your education and some negotiations we have to talk about.”

 

“I know, that’s what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask you to let me go back to my Woods, and I would come back here once or twice a week for my lessons. And for any other future heat, if I don’t find a mate.”

 

“Hmmm…” Said Sesshoumaru, staring at him. “Talking about mates, what do you think of the Okami?”

 

“K-kouga?” Stammered InuYasha, blushing. He remembered the week he spent thinking about the wolf while he… went about his business… “W-well, he’s not so bad. I don’t know if I want if as my mate, but… I’m not opposed to the idea either…” he mumbled looking at his claws and missing the smirk on his brother’s face.

 

“He’ll make a good mate, if you choose him.” Stated the Inu Lord. “And about your requests, you may go and come from the castle, as you please. It is open for you should you decide to stay, for a heat or any other reason…”

 

“Thanks, Sesshoumaru” Said the younger brother, smiling.

 

“However, you’ll have to be here at least three days a week for your lessons…”

 

“WHAT?! Three days?!”

 

“Do not interrupt me InuYasha, and please do refrain from shouting. Now, you’re already an adult and know nothing of your clan…”

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Grumbled the Omega.

 

“I asked you to not interrupt me Otouto… And yes, I am aware I neglected to educate you in your formative years, but that is something I plan to fix as soon as possible, so you know about demon culture in general, and most importantly, about the Inu clan and it’s allies and foes. Therefore, starting today, you’ll be having lessons with me. Same place, same time. So by the time you mate, you’ll not embarrass your mate.”

 

“Excuse me?!” He growled ( _Fuck being an adult, I’m going to kill everyone here…_ ).

 

“Yes” Smirked Sesshoumaru. “Now, we’ll start your lessons with the courtship stages, so pay attention so you can identify them and don’t kill anyone in the process.”

 

InuYasha sighed and listened to his brother. Well, the sooner they started, the sooner they’ll finish. At he could always disappear in his Woods for a couple of days a week… ( _Ugh, I should have stayed a Beta, life would be easier that way… body, you filthy traitor_ ).


	3. Kouga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here I am again! :P  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, as usual, real life got in the way :(   
> I started a new job and had to move (to another city D:), so yeah...  
> I won't make any promises, but I'll try to update once a month :P

_A week earlier_

Kouga was in a bad mood. He shouldn’t be feeling like that, his clan was thriving: a new litter of pups was born just two days before, their alliances were strong, their territory was safe from any dangers… He had many reasons to be, at the very least, content… but he wasn’t, no. He was annoyed, and starting to get angry. The reason? The Okami Elders were pushing at him to get a mate… He should have expected it, really. After that thing with Ayame, he knew it was only a matter of time before they started demanding heirs out of him, he just thought he would have more time before he needed to start worrying about that. He was still fairly young, but he understood the Elders reasoning: for a while now, they’ve been living in peaceful times, no wars on sight. The perfect time to spend courting a mate and having pups to train as heirs to their clan. It wasn’t like he didn’t want a mate and four or five pups running around, but he didn’t want to mate some Omega his Elders handpicked for him just to please them, he wanted to choose his mate, he just hadn’t met them yet.

 

Those were his thoughts while he was running around, letting off some steam before going back to his cave, when he scented a sweet, sweet smell. That of an Omega nearing his heat, but it smelled familiar somehow, like he knew it from before, but all new at the same time. It was calling him in a way that hadn’t happened before. Noticing he was near InuYasha’s Woods, he decided to follow the appealing smell. He would find the Omega and see if they would agree to start courting, and if he could tease InuYasha on the side it would be a bonus. After all, he hadn’t seen the hanyou in a while, it would lift his spirits a bit even if the Omega ended up rejecting him, as he enjoyed bickering with the Inu.

 

After a couple of minutes running into the woods, Kouga found the hanyou AND the Omega. Or rather, he found Kouga. He stopped and looked as InuYasha ran into the clearing, apparently also following a smell, and he was shocked to realize that the sweet smell of Omega was pouring out of the Inu. Kouga was surprised to see that the hanyou hasn’t aged a day since the last time he saw him. As a full-blooded demon, Kouga hasn’t changed that much in 150 years, just matured enough to finally lose the baby fat around his cheeks, his face turning a bit sharper. So it was quite a shock to see InuYasha exactly as he remembered him, instead of growing older and wrinkled, and looking like a raising as he expected. The hanyou looked like a sweet, young Omega, and smelled like that too. But he was still InuYasha, so he mentally shook himself and decided to greet him like he usually would, and go from there.

 

“Hey mutt-face” smirked Kouga “it’s been a while, eh?”

 

“What are you doing in my woods, wolf-cub?!” Growled the hanyou, but Kouga thought he just looked adorable. Besides, he was well-aware that he wasn’t a cub, and he intended to make the Inu realize that as well, preferably sometime soon. 

 

“Not a cub, little puppy, and anyway it’s none of your business mutt-face” he smirked again, it was still fun to rile the hanyou up. “But if you want to know that much, I’ll let you know that I smelled something interesting while I was running to my den, and when I noticed that smell guided me to your Woods I decided to see what it was, but…” he smirked again. “Ha, I never even imagine that you of all demons will be an Omega” He finished, leering a bit as he started getting closer to him, slowly, staring at the hanyou. He always thought that InuYasha was beautiful, but as a Beta he couldn’t give him pups, so he had his fun messing with him and play fighting. But now he could fully appreciate the beauty of the Inu in front of him, and as he moved forward he noticed that his stare was making the Omega tremble. He decided then and there that InuYasha would be his mate. He didn’t know how the hanyou hid his secondary sex for so long, and he wondered if maybe he was younger that what Kouga originally thought back in the day, but it didn’t matter. The only thing he knew was that he was going to court InuYasha and win him over, he was going to be his mate.

 

“E-excuse me?!” InuYasha yelped while walking backwards, trying to put some space between them. Kouga knew he wasn’t being rejected yet, because the Omega wasn’t attacking him, but he didn’t understand what the hanyou was doing, he was acting like he didn’t know what was happening. “What do you mean with _Omega_?” He asked, and Kouga stopped for a second, not sure how to respond to that. Was InuYasha messing with him? It didn’t look like that, as the hanyou actually looked as confused as he sounded, but Kouga couldn’t understand how that could be. At InuYasha’s age, he should know be aware of what was happening right now. With his heat around the corner, he should either be hidden somewhere safe to spend it alone, or with a compatible Alpha in a den. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that the Omega was out running around. He was about to ask InuYasha what he was doing out if he didn’t have an intended with him, and if he would let him properly court him after his heat passed, when Sesshoumaru appeared. Kouga, so focused in the Omega, didn’t even smell him or hear him arrive until the demon lord was right in front of him, blocking his view of InuYahsa.

 

“Go away, wolf” Said the demon lord, in his usual calm voice, but it still made Kouga growl in warning. That reaction was unexpected, and he didn’t fully realize that he had done it until he got a glimpse of InuYasha’s surprised face. It wasn’t like him to do something like that, he was actually on good terms with Sesshoumaru, as the Inus were one of the oldest and closest allies the Okamis had, but something inside him was protesting for being denied access to a compatible Omega that he actually liked.

 

“You can’t interrupt a courting!” growled the wolf demon. They weren’t technically courting yet, as he hasn’t asked the hanyou for a courtship, but the wolf had decided already, and he wanted InuYasha as his mate. Sesshoumaru growled back, dominating Kouga and making him back off with just that. After all, the demon Lord was older and more powerful than he was.

 

“As the Inu clan’s Alpha, I have every right to interfere in my younger, _Omega_ brother, more so if said brother is not considered an adult yet” said Sesshoumaru, as cold as ever. That made him leave immediately (well, after he looked at InuYasha one last time). He couldn’t go against the head of his (hopefully) future Omega’s clan, so he swiftly turned around and ran out of the woods, in direction to his den. It wasn’t until he was halfway there that he remembered what Sesshoumaru growled at him.

 

“… not considered an adult yet? How’s that even possible?!” He wondered, baffled. After looking at InuYasha agai and noticing he looked exactly the same, he suspected that the Hanyou was actually younger than he was, instead of being roughly the same age, as Kouga originally thought. But still, if what the demon Lord told him was true (and he knew the Inu had no reason to lie), then it meant that this was InuYasha’s first heat! But that couldn’t be possible, that would make the hanyou roughly the same age as that little Kitsune from the time Naraku was tormenting everyone… it was that, or the hanyou was an EXTREMELY LATE bloomer… but in any case, if this was his first heat, that would explain why the poor Inu was so confused when Kouga approached, and it meant that he couldn’t mate the Inu for at least two more heats. InuYasha would need time to get used to being an Omega, after so much time of thinking as a Beta, he had a lot to learn. That, and he knew that InuYasha wouldn’t be easy to court, but it didn’t matter to him. Kouga had already decided the hanyou would be his mate, so he would court him as long as he needed to convince the hanyou to spend the rest of his life with him. With that in mind, Kouga smiled and ran faster, he needed to inform the Elders that he had already chosen an Omega as possible mate, and intended to court him as soon as he finished with his first heat.

 

 

_Now_

It’s been a week since he encountered InuYasha in the woods, so he knew that the hanyou’s heat was already over (or about to end any moment now). During that time, Kouga did a lot of work. He went back to his den after the Inu Lord stated his little’s brother wasn’t yet of age and called a meeting with the Elders to inform them he’d already chosen his mate. They protested at first, no doubt they had another candidate for him, but after he explained his (hopefully) future mate was an Inu hanyou, the little brother of the Inu Lord of the West, they agreed with his decision. Not that he cared about what they thought, if InuYasha accepted him as a mate, he would have mated the hanyou even if his Elders disapproved, but he knew they would have agreed with his chosen mate anyways. After all, Omega hanyous were hard to come by, and desired by all. And the fact that this particular Omega belonged to the Inu clan was a plus, it would help them strengthen the alliance between their clans.

 

So, after making his decision known, Kouga sent messengers to ask for a formal meeting and started a diplomatic dialogue with the Inus. After days of that, he personally asked Sesshoumaru´s permission to approach InuYasha to court him. The Inu Lord gave his approval, only demanding that, if InuYasha took him as his mate, any pup they had with the bearings of the Inu clan be made an heir of said clan, to which Kouga immediately accepted, after all he needed wolf pups to name as his own heirs. All of their pups will belong to both clans, but only an Inu could be heir to the Inu clan, as only an Okami could be heir to Kouga’s.

 

All negotiations done, Kouga only had a couple of days before InuYasha’s heat ended to plan how he wanted to court the hanyou, and after much thinking, he decided he would go for a traditional Okami approach, to make up for the transgression he committed by approaching the Inu while he was still considered a child by demon laws, even if he wasn’t aware of that fact at the moment. After all, he had to show he was an Alpha of honor to his (hopefully) future mate.

 

Kouga already knew they were compatible, as InuYasha wasn’t overly aggressive to him during his pre-heat, so he knew he could approach the hanyou now. He would ask the hanyou if he was amenable to start a courtship with him, and if the Omega agreed he could start the proper courting. First, he had to prove he could provide food and shelter for his mate, by hunting for him and building a new den that his Omega approved of. Then, he had to prove his strength and dominance to the Omega, by wrestling and pinning him down, so he knew that he would be able fight for him and protect him during a future pregnancy.

 

After that, he would be allowed to touch him, and he could start the physical stage of the courtship. That meant he would be able to groom, cuddle, hug and caress his Omega as much as they both wanted (as a traditional courtship, no sexual approaches would be made on his part until InuYasha’s next heat. It was only proper after he almost started a courtship before the Omega reached maturity, even if he wasn’t aware of that fact at the time… he was feeling really guilty about that, he just couldn’t get over that though. He would atone for that mistake… HE WAS AN ALPHA OF HONOR, DAMMIT!).

 

When they reached this stage of the courtship, they only had to wait until the next heat to complete it and make it official by mating and bonding to each other. Usually, pups didn’t come after the first heat as a mated couple, the Omega’s body needed time to adjust to having an Alpha around, so they would have to wait for that. But Kouga wasn’t in a rush to have pups, his only goal at the moment was to gain InuYasha as a bond mate.

 

So, now that he had everything planned, the wolf took off towards the hanyou’s Woods, determined to wait for the Inu there and ask him to court him. He would prove himself to the Omega, prove he was a worthy mate, and win him over. At the same time, InuYasha was being buried in dozens of scrolls, thinking about a certain wolf.

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

InuYasha ran out of the castle as soon as he could. In the end, he had to stay those three days right away to start his education ( _Fucking Sesshoumaru, the bastard tricked me…_ ). He hoped he could escape his fate for a couple of days, but he was held captive in his brother’s rooms and forced to study a ridiculous amount of scrolls in demon history and etiquette, focusing in the Inu and Okami clans… He felt relieved to be deemed knowledgeable enough for the time being, so he could return to his Woods for some peace and quiet before he had to see Kouga. He still thought he was the same idiot wolf he remembered, but he didn’t doubt he could be a good mate. He just wanted to be alone for a few days and think… wow, he really was an adult now…

 

He was so deep into his thoughts he didn’t realize he was back in his Woods until he was at the edge of the same clearing from before his heat. And, would you look at that, a certain Okami was sitting cross-legged right in the middle of it with his eyes closed, asleep or lost in his own thoughts.  All thoughts of peace and quiet died a swift dead in the hayou’s mind…

 

The Omega stood there, quite shocked to see the Alpha wolf so soon in his Woods, and looked as the Okami’s nose twitched twice, before blue eyes blinked open. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the Alpha opened his mouth and spoke.

 

“InuYasha…” Said the wolf, standing up. “Where the fuck were you?!” He shouted.

 

“…HAAAAAAHHH?!” Shouted the hanyou, annoyed.

 

“I mean, be my mate!”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU MANGY WOLF?! IS THAT HOW YOU ASK TO COURT SOMEONE?!” Exploded the Omega. He was staring to reconsider this courting shit… He was done, just… done…

 

“AH! That’s not… I mean… Damn it!” Yelled Kouga. “I…” He sighed before starting again. “I’m sorry…” He continued, calmly.

 

“You are… sorry?” Grumbled InuYasha. The wolf was just confusing him more and more. This wasn’t what a courtship request was supposed to be, according to what he learned while he was pseudo-kidnapped by his brother.

 

“I… Yes, I’m sorry InuYasha.” Said the Okami. “There’s something I want to ask you, and I’m sure you know what it is at this point, but I wanted to apologize first.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“So I formally apologize to you, InuYasha. Firstly, for harassing you while you were still underaged, according to our laws. It was unbecoming of me. And lastly… for screwing up the courtship request.” He sighed again while bowing.

 

It was so weird to see Kouga being so formal. He was accustomed to the brash and energetic wolf being his usual idiot self, not… this… So it made the hanyou feel uncomfortable and a bit awkward. “Ummm, don’t… worry about it? I mean, apology accepted? Just, stop acting so formal Kouga, it’s weirding me out!” Mumbled the Omega, crossing his arms. “Just pop the damn question so we can move on already…” He grumbled.

 

“You’re still the same mutt as ever, huh?” Chuckled the Alpha, raising from his bow.

 

“Excuse me?! Who are you calling a mutt, you stupid wolf-cub?” Growled InuYasha with a smirk.

 

“Still not a cub, little puppy.” Smirked Kouga, back to his normal bold-self, much to InuYasha’s relieve. “Now, InuYasha of the Inu Clan… Would you grant me the honor of letting me court you, with the intentions to become your mate?” Queried the Alpha, his tone serious and formal, but the cheeky smirk still in place.

 

“Feh, I thought you would never ask.” Snorted the hanyou. “I accept your proposal, Kouga of the Okami Clan.” Responded the Omega, making his (now) intended smile.

 

“Heh…” Sighed the wolf relieved. “Now, can I ask you something?”

 

“What?” Asked the Inu, curious.

 

“For real, where were you? I thought your heat ended three days ago.”

 

At the mention of his heat, InuYasha blushed, suddenly remembering how he… thought of Kouga while he was… busy that past week. “T-that’s none of your business, you damn wolf! Now shut up and go hunt something, I’m starving!” Shouted the hanyou, startling the Okami into motion. And with that, with a blushing Omega grumbling furiously and a confused Alpha hurriedly tracking some game down, the courtship began.


End file.
